Bacterial contamination in hospitals, food industries, oil industries, and public environments create a major public health issue. Despite considerable research and development efforts, the problem of contaminations related to biomedical devices, pipeline applications and food preparation persists. Traditional cleaning methods, such as aerosolized disinfectant sprays or wipes, have a limited effectiveness. There is a need to mitigate bacterial colonization by engendering materials with properties that include surface chemistry and surface roughness that are unfavorable for bacterial attachment and growth.
The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.